Bleu
by Rieval
Summary: Seconde partie d'une trilogie Blair's POV.


Bleu. Un Bleu de lavande en fleur.

Comment le ciel pouvait-il être aussi bleu avec la tempête qui s'était déchaînée le soir précédent ? Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage à l'horizon.

Il était très tôt et le ciel était encore strié de marques violettes et roses, comme si en se retirant, la nuit avait griffé le ciel. Une légère brume s'élevait des pelouses entourant le campus. Les flaques d'eau sur la chaussée reflétaient cette étrange lumière propre au lever du jour. Le tout donnait à Hardgrove Hall, vieille bâtisse du 19° siècle, une apparence quasi irréelle, fantomatique. Blair Frissonna.

Il faisait froid et son léger anorak ne le protégeait pas des morsures de cette belle matinée d'hiver. Oui, belle journée en perspective. Il soupira. Plus tôt, il y a de cela une semaine, il se serait sans aucun doute réjoui de cette journée qui commençait. Jim et lui auraient savouré leur café en regardant le soleil se lever sur la ville. Ils auraient bavardé, de tout et de rien, autour d'un petit déjeuner rapide, avant de se séparer pour affronter leur journée de travail. La chaleur de ces instants du quotidien lui manquait. Tout ce qui faisait de sa relation avec Jim un « foyer » lui manquait. Jim lui manquait.

Cela semblait si loin maintenant. Une semaine ... Une éternité. Quelle différence ?

Le campus était désert. Il s'engouffra dans Hardgrove Hall. Son bureau était glacial. Le radiateur visiblement en panne, une fois encore. Il se prépara un café et le but à petites gorgées. Son corps ressentit petit à petit les effets bienfaisants du café chaud, la chaleur le laissant comme engourdi après la piqûre du froid. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, les yeux mi-clos. Il les rouvrit soudain et se releva brusquement, comme mordu par quelque insecte. Il posa le mugg sur son bureau et pris une grande une inspiration, ses yeux fixés sur les volutes de fumée s'élevant du café encore chaud.

Bon sang Sandburgh ! Ressaisis- toi. C'est ça que tu veux ? Passer le reste de tes jours à pleurer sur ton triste sort ? Ressasser, encore et encore, sur ce qui s'est passé. Cultiver les souvenirs des bons moments ? Il eu immédiatement une vison de Naomie, souriante : «Médite sur tout ça, Mon Chéri. Prend du recul ». Non. Et d'ailleurs quel recul ? prendre du recul sur quoi ? Ses erreurs ?

Oh, oui, il en avait commis. Plusieurs.

Il avait été tellement orgueilleux. Mais trouver une autre Sentinelle ! Bon sang. Pouvoir prouver à la communauté scientifique, à ses pairs si prompts à se moquer de ses recherches, que ce que tout le monde pensait être un mythe était une réalité. Bien sûr, il y avait déjà ses recherches sur Jim. Mais, il lui semblait parfois que cela ne suffisait pas. Il lui arrivait d'être assailli par les doutes. Et si l'état de Jim n'était qu'un accident génétique, une simple « erreur », un cas unique ? Et voilà que le destin lui offrait sur un plateau le moyen de consolider les résultats de ses recherches ! Qui aurait eu le front de le contredire avec des données sur deux sujets, deux Sentinelles !

Il avait troqué trois ans d'amitié, par orgueil, pour un morceau de papier, pour trois petites initiales sur une carte de visite.

La peur qu'il avait ressenti la veille au soir avait fait place à un sentiment nouveau : il avait honte.

Car il y avait plus.

Il avait laissé tomber Jim.

Il était évident que quelque chose tourmentait le détective, qu'il n'était pas lui-même. La visite au loft, accompagné de Mégan, avait été un révélateur : trouver Jim au milieu de la salle à manger, complètement vide, fixant la ville de la fenêtre comme à l'affût de quelque danger, avait été un choc. Jim leur avait à peine parlé. Son état devait être lié à ses sens. Son besoin viscéral de reconquête de l'espace, était clairement la manifestation d'un instinct de territorialité. « Sa » Sentinelle avait des problèmes et il n'avait rien fait !

Il y avait eu d'autres signes bien sûr mais il les avait tous ignoré, tant il était obsédé par sa nouvelle découverte.

Le café était froid maintenant. Il joua avec le mugg un moment, faisant danser le liquide noiratre. Il avait pris sa décision. Il allait parler à Jim. Ce matin. Il essayerait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il lui apporterait son aide et son soutien et ce, de manière inconditionnelle. Peu importe s'il ne revenait pas vivre dans le loft, ou s'il ne retrouvait pas sa place dans l'estime de son ami. Il fallait qu'il essaye, pas pour lui-même, mais pour Jim. Seulement pour Jim.

-

Les rares étudiants à être sur le campus de si bonne heure, pressaient le pas. Le froid n'encourageait pas à la promenade et à la musardise. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et se reflétait sur l'eau de la fontaine de Hardgrove Hall, que seule une légère brise venait troubler.

TBC avec Blanc


End file.
